Present day tire curing is accomplished by a tire curing press that shapes and cures the green or uncured tire carcass and then discharges the cured tire usually on a conveyor at the rear of the press. Additionally, it has been common to employ tire curing presses in a number of sizes to accommodate the large variety of pneumatic tire sizes required for vehicles of different sizes, weights and performance characteristics. As a result, tire curing presses of different sizes are commonly manufactured for passenger tire, large passenger tire, small truck tire and truck tire applications. Finally, since tire shaping and curing operations are carried out at high pressures, tire curing presses are constructed of heavy steel members which can both manipulate the tire molds during press opening and closing, and also provide the requisite squeeze pressure to withstand the internal pressures encountered during the tire curing operation.